Instinto Animal
by ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo
Summary: Lyra, una chica fuera de lo común, sufre un percance y es sacada de su llamada casa en la naturaleza, pero ella no sabe como vivir en un entorno común para el resto de personas y bajo circunstancias de la vida termina formando parte de una llamativa tripulación. Allí consigue hacer buenos amigos, pero quizás pueda tener algo más con cierto nakama. (Sanji x OC)
1. El inicio de una Aventura

**Instinto Animal**

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer intento para realizar un FanFic del fantástico anime, One Piece. Espero que les agrade tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad:**_** Yo no soy dueña de One Piece ni ninguno de sus personajes que mencione en mi historia, todos ellos son propiedad de Oda-sensei. Esta historia es creada para el entretenimiento de los fans de One Piece y sin ánimos de lucro por ello.**

_**Advertencia:**_** Clasificado mas adelante M por el lenguaje algo soberbio, y posteriores escenas. La historia estará basada completamente en el universo de One Piece, pero la raza de mi OC será una muy parecida a la humana propiedad de otro anime y a uno de sus personajes, haber si descubren cual ;)**

_**Parejas:**_** Sanji&Lyra (OC) también habrá un poco de LuNa y ZoRo.**

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Capítulo I… **_**El comienzo de una nueva aventura**_

En el bosque, lejos de un extenso océano plagado de piratas y de las grandes ciudades, se hallaba un gran ecosistema compuesto solamente de exóticas plantas y animales tanto herbívoros como carnívoros. Esa zona nunca había sido habitada por personas antes por culpa de su difícil acceso, y todo lo que se hallaba ahí estaba libre de las muchas corrupciones de la llamada "vida real".

Pero a pasar de esto, todavía había alguien viviendo en ese lugar… Sus pies pisaban a paso firme el suelo compuesto por plantas y piedras algo filosas, nada que las plantas de sus pies no estuvieran muy acostumbradas ya. La joven solo tenía marcado como objetivo conseguir comida, hacía más de un día que no probaba bocado y su cuerpo le reclamaba alimentos a gritos. Exasperada toco su rugiente estomago con mala cara, cada vez que hacía un mínimo sonido espantaba posibles presas, eso, u otros animales de caza se le adelantaban.

Oyó un ruido, y sonrió. Esta vez no iba a volver a dejar pasar la oportunidad de comer.

Como no estaba muy lejos de su cena, la chica trepo sigilosamente un árbol con avidez, y comienzo a inspeccionar la zona de una forma casi animal hasta que sus ojos hallaron algo que nunca había visto antes.

-No lo sé, Nero. Llevamos aquí todo el maldito día, y no hemos encontrado ningún animal que valga la pena tener colgado en la pared de mi casa.- Se quejó uno de los cazadores furtivos con cara de pocos amigos, mientras se aferraba una escopeta de gran tamaño entre sus huesudas manos.

-¡Cierra el pico, Kaito! Este lugar contiene criaturas tan extrañas que algunas ni siquiera estarían tu desastrosa imaginación- aseguró petulantemente el otro hombre con un puro ridículamente grande en su boca.

-Esta bien baka, echemos un vistazo pues- La joven casi perdió el equilibrio por la sorpresa al verlos, ¿sus ojos la engañaban? ¡Eran humanos…como ella! Una gran sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios rosados, ella nunca había visto otro hombre después de la muerte de su abuelo adoptivo. Y eso ocurrió cuando ella era muy pequeña. Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo izquierdo, alarmada apartó la mirada de los otros humanos y vio como una colorida serpiente la mordía invadiendo su torrente sanguino con el veneno neuro-tóxico. Ella se maldijo mil veces mentalmente por su gran error al bajar la guardia y aparto a la serpiente con brusquedad lanzándola lejos.

_¡Maldita sea, y ahora que hago! _Pensó aterrorizada notando como poco a poco perdía el control de su cuerpo gracias al veneno, la chica se soltó inevitablemente del árbol y cayó de espaldas a unos quince metros de altura al suelo, en un ruido sordo y doloroso. Entre gemidos de dolor y confusión mental, consiguió ver como los dos cazadores a los que antes confundió con su presa se acercaban a ella, y la miraban con miradas frías mezcladas con confusión.

-A-ayuda- articuló costosamente, antes de que su mente se apagara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Parece que vuelve en si- fue lo primero que escucho antes de abrir los ojos. Ella en vez de sentirse aliviada no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pánico, hacía años desde que no escuchaba la voz de otra persona. Reacia abrió los ojos para encontrarse en una habitación blanca con tres personas dentro, al parecer un hombre y dos mujeres.

-Abrió los ojos- vitoreó una de las mujeres que llevaba un extraño atuendo blanco, y se acercó a la joven para examinar sus constantes vitales. La chica solo retrocedió en una postura casi defensiva.

-N-no te acerques a mi- advirtió intentando parecer valiente y amenazante, lo que hay que hacer cuando tienes depredadores cerca. Mientras salía de la cama muy rápido, inspeccionando su entorno y las posibles escapatorias.

-¡Mocosa malcriada!, encima que pusimos patas arriba el sanatorio para encontrar el maldito antídoto ¡¿así nos lo pagas?!- gritó la misma.

La chica de pelo negro azabache solo la ignoró y comprobó que en la puerta se hallaban las otras dos personas perplejas por su comportamiento, así que no podía huir por ahí. Solo le quedaba una opción… de la nada corrió directamente hacia la ventana y dio un salto, colocando sus manos al frente para así romper el vidrio sin dañarse tanto.

Sonriendo ante su aparente libertad, salió corriendo sin un rumbo fijo esquivando al resto de personas que la miraban de forma extraña.

Afuera no fue mejor, se sintió fuera de su entorno al encontrar solo edificaciones que no había visto jamás, y ningún árbol o signo de naturaleza que la hacían sentir como en casa. Ella solo quería volver.

-Debo escapar de aquí…- fue completamente interrumpida cuando chocó contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien, provocando que se tambaleara hacia atrás todavía atolondrada por el antídoto y cayera sentada.

-Oye chica, ¿estas bien?- la joven levantó la vista para encontrarse a un chico de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color que le brindaba una sonrisa grande y reconfortante, lo suficiente como para no hacer que tuviera miedo de él. –Deberías mirar por donde vas- agregó mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla.

Ella miró su mano y después a él, y se levantó por su propia cuenta.

-¿D-donde estoy?- preguntó ganándose una mirada casi perpleja. Antes de que le pudiera responder, aparecieron un grupo de médicos y personal de seguridad corriendo directamente hacia ellos.

-¡Oye tu, espera!- gritó el mismo médico que estaba en su habitación acercándose mas y mas –¡nos debes 50.000 berries por el antídoto y el tratamiento!

-hummm ¿que es 50.000 berries?- todos cayeron de espaldas, menos el chico de pelo negro que contemplaba la escena divertido.

-¡NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA!- exclamaron los médicos y personal de seguridad a la vez.

-¡Si no nos pagas, te llevaremos directamente al cuartel de la marina!- amenazó el medico jefe.

-¿Marina? ¿Qué es marina?- parpadeo confusamente, sin darse cuenta de que el joven comenzaba a reírse de la situación.

-¡¿Te estas burlando de mi, idiota?!- gritó el mismo mientras se le hinchaba una vena en su cuello por el enfado. -¡Atrápenla y llévenla directamente con el comandante! ¡Nos aseguraremos de que le caiga la máxima pena!- los hombres se dirigieron hacia ella, pero esta vez no huyo… había decidido sacárselos de encima de una buena vez.

-Aléjate- dijo decidida, sonriendo al chico que tenía a su lado. Él se encogió de hombros con algo de indiferencia, y dio solo un paso hacia atrás queriendo ver el espectáculo.

La joven de pelo media noche entró solamente en una postura defensiva. Cuando los tuvo suficientemente cerca, atacó al primer hombre dándole una patada en el estomago empujándolo unos metros hacia atrás, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ella había contenido sus fuerzas, ya que lo hizo como si golpeara al aire. Con una precisión extraordinaria eliminó al resto de sus oponentes de un solo golpe, ninguno había sido gravemente dañado, ella solo se los quería quitar del medio. Dejando en pie solo al jefe médico, simplemente porque no se había acercado para luchar con ella.

-Ustedes son muy débiles.- en la voz de la joven no había nada de burla, solo un poco sorpresa, en realidad se esperaba mas. –Me marcho, adiós- dijo dando media vuelta sin alterarse al escuchar un sonido metálico.

-¡Alto ahí, señorita!- escucho al anterior hombre, pero no le hizo caso -¡Alto o dispararé!- ella solo siguió con su camino algo dudosa, pero simplemente por que no entendía a lo que se refería con exactitud… pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al oír un gran estallido, y miro hacia atrás.

-¡¿Pe-pero quéee?!- en medio de los dos se encontraba en anterior chico, y su pecho estaba aparentemente atravesado por algo, mejor dicho, era como si estuviera… ¿estirado?

-¡¿Pero que pasa contigo?! ¡Podrías haber muerto!- recriminó el chico mientras devolvía la bala fácilmente con su cuerpo. Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para poder articular cualquier palabra, ya sea de disculpa o de miedo al ver como su cuerpo se deformó… por así decirlo. –Por cierto, me llamo Luffy- prosiguió sonriendo, mientras ignoraba la mirada de sorpresa de ella y las maldiciones del hombre. –Me gustó como peleaste y me pareces divertida… ¿Quieres ser mi Nakama?

-¿N-nakama?

-¡¿Eso es un si?!- preguntó sonriendo todavía mas si eso era posible, mientras entrelazaba sus manos por detrás de su nuca.

Ella en vez de seguir prestándole atención miro por detrás de Luffy, sorprendiéndose al encontrar un montón de hombres vestidos de blanco y gorra.

-¡Ese tipo la esta ayudando! ¡Atrápenlos a los dos!- gritó el hombre, y todos gritaron un "¡hai!" al unísono y se dirigieron hacia ellos. Luffy miró distraídamente hacia atrás casi con aburrimiento.

-uff, le prometí a Nami que no provocaría ningún escándalo no sé por que.- masculló y se dirigió hacia la chica -¡Vamos!

-¡¿Qué?!- antes de poder protestar, el llamado Luffy la agarro por la manga de su bata médica bastante reveladora y salió corriendo llevándosela prácticamente a las rastras. –waaaaa ¡¿pe-pero a donde me llevas?!- gritó algo molesta, ni siquiera sabía si podía confiar en él.

-shhh! Tenemos que escapar- el chico la empujo por los intricados callejones de la ciudad hasta que terminaron en el puerto. –Tuvimos suerte de que nos permitieran anclar nuestro barco aquí jejeje- dijo mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia uno de los barcos de un tamaño considerable. Ella no dijo nada, solo se dejo arrastrar por el joven entusiasta, ya que su mente todavía parecía algo dispersa.

Demasiados cambios, ella no estaba preparada para esto en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Hola a todos!- gritó felizmente Luffy una vez subieron a bordo, en la proa solo habían dos hombres que al parecer se encontraban discutiendo por algo. -¿huu? ¿Dónde están Nami y Robin y los demás?- preguntó descuidadamente olvidándose de momento de la joven.

-Se fueron de compras, y Chopper y Ussop están dentro tomando una siesta- informó el hombre de pelo verde, y su severa mirada pasó a la chica -¿Y quien es ella?- hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mencionada.

-Me la encontré por ahí, todavía no se su nombre- explicó despreocupado.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Y como traes a una chica a las rastras hasta aquí y ni siquiera sabes nada de ella?! ¡Casi parece un secuestro!- gritó el mismo de antes de una forma malhumorada y bastante amenazadora. La joven de pelo negro se alejó un poco intimidada ante la reacción del peli-verde. Todo era tan extraño, pero se sentía mejor en un entorno abierto y con menos personas.

-¡Hola my Lady!- saludó el otro de pelo rubio, mientras se acercaba demasiado a ella tomando su mano entre las suyas. –Por favor, ignora a los otros dos idiotas que no saben comportarse delante de una dama tan bella como usted.- dijo efusivamente mientras sus ojos tomaban forma de corazón. Ella se río un poco ante su reacción, encontrándola muy divertida.

-Oye tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?- espetó de pronto Luffy arruinando completamente el "entorno romántico" que había creado Sanji.

-¡Idiota! ¡No debes dirigiste hacia esta chica tan hermosa así!- gritó Sanji dándole una patada en la cara.

-¿Cómo me llamo?- la joven se cruzo de brazos con un gesto muy pensativo. Ella sabía que tenía un nombre… pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lo "usaba", ya que no había hablado antes con otra persona desde la muerte de su abuelo. -¡Empezaba por "L"!- dijo sonriendo, sí, estaba segura de que comenzaba por esa letra.

-¿Cómo no puedes saber tu propio nombre, idiota?- murmuró el espadachín con desgana ganándose una mirada mortal por parte de Sanji.

-Espera, ¡ya se!- ella se sacó un pequeño collar de oro bastante modesto que le regalo su abuelo y se lo pasó al rubio. -¿Qué pone?- Sanji la miró un poco sorprendido pero se lo tomo como una especie de muestra de afecto por parte de la chica.

-Aquí pone… Lyra…

-¡Eso es!- recordó muy feliz –Ese es mi nombre, me llamo Lyra… y también recuerdo que mi abuelito me dijo que si me encontraba con mas personas tenía que ser amable y…

-¡Que hermoso nombre, Lyra-chan!- soltó de ponto Sanji interrumpiéndola mientras la tomaba de nuevo de las manos. –¿Y como una belleza como tú pudo venir con un idiota como Luffy?- preguntó ignorando el molesto "¡ey!" por parte del capitán.

-huh… creo que me ayudó a escapar de unos tipos extraños- admitió algo avergonzada, mientras Sanji aprovechaba para volver a colocarle su collar con delicadeza alrededor de su cuello. Definitivamente el comportamiento de aquel joven era muy extraño.

-¡Me alegra que se lleven bien! ¡Por que ella es nuestra nueva Nakama!- soltó Luffy contento, ganándose una mirada interrogante de Lyra.

-ehh… supongo que si, ¡Si te hace tan feliz debe ser bueno!- agregó al ver que aparentemente todos eran buenas personas –Una pregunta… ¿Pero qué es Nakama?

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, en verdad no sabía mucho como iniciar la historia jejeje**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	2. Extrañas impresiones

**Instinto Animal**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el capítulo 2, espero que les guste.**

**~ Primero que todo, quiero decir que yo estoy comprometida con todas mis historias… así que todas ellas tendrán su final :) (ya sea triste o feliz)**

**~ También quiero agradecer sus ánimos a Myrcur, me ayudó mucho para continuar :D**

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Capitulo II…**_**Extrañas Impresiones**_

_-Ehh… supongo que si, ¡Si te hace tan feliz debe ser bueno!- agregó al ver que aparentemente todos eran buenas personas –Una pregunta… ¿Pero qué es Nakama?_

-¿En serio lo preguntas?- dijo Luffy dándole una mirada extraña mientras sudaba un poco.

-mmm, sí, nunca había oído esa palabra antes- afirmó convencida, apartándose ligeramente de la extrema cercanía del rubio, que por cierto, todavía no sabía su nombre.

-Un Nakama es…- comenzó el chico de pelo negro rascándose la cabeza buscando la mejor explicación -¡oh, ya se! ¡Un Nakama es una persona en la que puedes confiar, y juntos vivir grandes aventuras!- exclamó con la emoción de un niño mientras extendía sus brazos al aire.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Entonces si que quiero serlo- admitió sonriendo ampliamente.

-Oh, fantástico Lyra~chaaan, me encantará ser el nakama de una señorita tan hermosa- canturreo el rubio con cara de enamoradizo, la morena lo miro contenta.

-huh lo mismo digo- dijo algo confundida, y de pronto la cara del rubio se torno ruborizada.

-Eres una chica amable además de linda- respondió galante cuando recobró su compostura.

-Gracias… creo. Por cierto, Tu nombre es…

-Sanji mi princesa, para servirla- dijo haciendo una reverencia y besando su mano.

Zoro no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la frente de pura exasperación ante esa escena, estaba claro que esa chica no tenía ni idea de lo que se tramaba el otro idiota.

Y Luffy solo miraba el cielo con expresión de aburrimiento.

-Un gusto Sanji, pero yo no soy princesa, me llamo _Lyra_- acentuó su nombre. Al parecer ese tipo tendía a llamarla por otros nombres que no eran suyos.

-Yo soy Roronoa Zoro- soltó de repente el hombre de pelo verde, sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa torcida al ver la extraña expresión del cocinero.

La chica asintió hacia él con algo de respeto alejándose de nuevo de Sanji, sentía que cada vez que se descuidaba lo tenía respirado en su nuca, y eso la agobiaba un poco, pues no estaba para nada acostumbrada al contacto.

Para su suerte, la atención de Sanji fue aparentemente desviada cuando dos chicas altas y atractivas llegaron, él prácticamente salio corriendo hacia ellas saludándolas efusivamente y agarrando las pesadas bolsas que cargaban. Lyra solo se mantuvo al lado de Luffy todavía un poco nerviosa ante las nuevas presencias.

-¿Las conoces?- preguntó en voz baja y el chico de sombrero de paja asintió feliz.

-¡Pues claro que sí! Son nuestras Nakamas también, Nami, Robin.- las llamó y ambas chicas voltearon hacia ellos. Lyra solo sonrió nerviosamente sin saber que decir mientras notaba la mirada de las mujeres sobre ella. -¡Les presento a Lyra! Ella es nuestra nueva Nakama- dijo simplemente.

-Encantada de conocerte, Lyra-san.- La mencionada Robin fue la primera en hablar asintiendo la cabeza cortésmente hacia ella.

-¿Seguro que ella quiere ser Nakama?- preguntó Nami desconfiada mirando al chico de pelo negro –Eres capaz de haberla traído aquí a la fuerza solo por que te cayo bien.- sus ojos marrones pasaron a la chica y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. –Pero si en verdad aceptaste sin que este idiota te presionara, eres bienvenida- dijo riéndose un poco al final mientras ignoraba las protestas de Luffy.

-Muchas gracias- respondió sonriente un poco mas relajada mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura, ella estaba segura de que se olvidaba de algo… de algo importante.

-Cocinero-san, ¿ya preparaste la comida?- pregunto suavemente Robin para romper el corto silencio que se había formado.

-Oh, ¡lo siento Robin-chan!- soltó de pronto Sanji –me distraje y ahora soy el culpable de que una chica tan hermosa como tu tenga hambre, no puedo perdonármelo…- Robin abrió la boca para protestar un poco, pero la cerro ante el incesante monologo de Sanji y se limito a sonreír incómodamente. –No se preocupen, ahora mismo voy a la cocina para preparar un banquete a mis tres bellas damas- dijo con aire meloso y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡ey! ¡¿Y que hay de nosotros?!- preguntó Luffy.

-¿eh?- Sanji lo miró con desgana –ustedes estarán bien con las sobras- y dicho eso se encerró en la cocina.

-¿Cuánto tardará?- soltó Lyra cuando lo vio desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

-Parece que quiere esforzarse en esta comida, así que calculo unas dos horas- respondió Nami.

-¡¿Dos horas?! Aww, pero yo tengo mucha hambre ahora- apenas dijo eso su estomago soltó un gran rugido, ignorándolo ella se dirigió hacia el mar mirándolo encantada. –Wow ¡nunca había visto un río tan grande! Seguro que habrá muchos peses sabrosos allí- dijo señalando el "río".

-¿Río?... pero si hasta yo se que eso es el mar- comentó Luffy arqueado las cejas mientras se rascaba la nuca.

La joven no lo escucho y se limitó a zambullirse de cabeza al agua, al poco tiempo ella salió a la superficie con cara de repulsión –Puaggg! ¡Esta agua es horrible!- dijo escupiendo todo el agua salada.

-¡No la bebas!- advirtió Nami mirándola desde el barco.

-Creo…que es un poco tarde para advertencias- recrimino la chica de pelo media noche en voz baja, nunca había estado en un lugar con tanta agua… ¡y tan horrible! Cerrando herméticamente su boca, volvió a probar suerte hundiéndose unos cuantos metros, poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose con un entorno poco iluminado al acecho de peces para satisfacer su voraz apetito.

Y para su mala suerte no vio ninguno.

Cuando estaba a punto de emerger noto como algo golpeó su espalda, esperanzada se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Pero no había nada, solo una oscuridad infinita… y unos enormes y filosos dientes. Su cerebro solo tardó una fracción de segundo en registrar que estaba cara a cara con una boca gigante abierta, exhibiendo sus enormes hileras de colmillos todavía con carne medio descompuesta de su anterior presa entre ellas. Ella soltó un grito ahogado perdiendo en forma de burbujas sus últimas reservas de aire, y comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie. Podía notar como lo que ahora era su depredador le pisaba los tobillos, la joven pensó en golpearlo, pero bajo el agua cualquier golpe que le diese solo le provocaría cosquillas.

Para su suerte ella consiguió sacar la cabeza fuera del agua, pero todavía esperaba ese mordisco en su pierna que la arrastrara hasta lo más profundo del llamado "mar", cosa que nunca sucedió.

-¿eh? ¿Donde se metió?- se preguntó perpleja.

-¡ey! ¿Encontraste algo?- Lyra miró hacia arriba encontrándose con Nami cómodamente apoyada en la proa. Estuvo a ponto de responder sino fuera por que la pelirroja soltó un grito estridente –AHHHH! ¡Cuidado! ¡Desde aquí veo que se te esta acercando una cosa enorme!

-¡¿q-qué?!- en ese momento, a pocos metros de la joven, emergió un enorme pescado de varios metros saltando fuera del agua y dando un giro en el aire, para caer de cabeza con la boca abierta justo donde estaba la morena con la intención comerla de un bocado. -… oh no- Lyra cerro sus ojos con fuerza, ya no había nada que hacer.

-GOMU GOMU NO!- un enorme puño se estrelló justo en la mandíbula del gran depredador marino, prácticamente noqueándolo al instante. -¡Valla! ¡Esto si que es un pescado!- festejó Luffy que tampoco pensaba esperar tanto para comer.

-¿eh?- Lyra abrió los ojos y vio como el chico de sombrero de paja se llevaba el pescado y lo subía al barco. -¡Oye! ¡Pero que eso es mió!- de un ágil salto salió del agua y se trepó al barco. Estaba completamente mojada y todavía jadeaba un poco por los anteriores acontecimientos, pero su estómago rugía por comida y ella también, literalmente. –¡Aparta tus manos de mi comida!- sus ojos rojos brillaban con aires de territorialidad, nunca había permitido que algo se llevase su comida, todo para ella se reducía a la ley del mas fuerte.

-Pero lo atrapé yo y tengo hambre, ¡así que es mío!

-¡Pero yo lo atraje!- Zoro, Nami y Robin se limitaban a mirar la disputa de los dos nakamas con estómagos sin fondo.

-Sí, pero solo fuiste el cebo…- Luffy fue interrumpido por un rugido animal, procedente de la chica. -…¡genial!

-Mi…comida…- gruñó amenazadora.

-Oigan chicos, ambos lo pescaron así que podéis compartirlo, al fin y al cabo es enorme- medió Nico Robin con serenidad en la situación. La mirada de la joven volvió a la normalidad en vez de animal y sonrió.

-Oh, es verdad- sonrió contenta. -¿Qué dices Luffy?

-¡Por mi estupendo! Jajaja- ambos Nakamas comenzaron a reír despreocupadamente.

-¿Pero a estos que les pasa?- preguntó Nami en voz baja sudando un poco ante ese comportamiento tan infantil.

-¿A mi me lo dices?- Zoro puso los ojos en blanco de pura exasperación y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Pero que era ese escándalo?- Usopp y Chopper salieron de sus camarotes con cara de sueño, y miraron extrañados a la desconocida joven que se estaba comiendo un pescado gigante crudo a mordisco limpio junto a Luffy.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Chopper sorprendido, señalándola con su pequeña pezuña.

-Se llama Lyra-san- comenzó Robin sonriendo suavemente.

-Y es nuestra nueva Nakama- finalizo Nami la simple explicación casi restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡ey, eso era mío!- protesto de la nada Luffy al ver como Lyra hincaba el diente a su parte del pescado.

-Pues no ponía tu nombre- le saco la lengua y le dio otro bocado.

-¿A no?- Luffy agarro un gran trozo del lado de su Nakama y se lo comió de un bocado -¿Y ahora?

-grrrr!- ambos comenzaron a comerse desesperadamente la parte del otro solo para fastidiarlo.

-Pues en comportamiento se parecen un poco- comentó Chopper observándolos.

-Oh, Kami no- mustió el espadachín –otro idiota mas a bordo, tengo demasiada paciencia- masculló entre dientes malhumorado mientras se iba caminando hacia otra parte del barco en busca de soledad.

-¿Pero no han pensado en que quizás ella pertenezca a la Marina?- soltó Usopp perspicaz como siempre mirándolos también.

-Lo dudo, ella no parece tener el perfil de un marine. Además, Luffy es muy bueno leyendo a las personas, y si la encontró confiable yo también.- respondió Nami sonriente mirando a su capitán.

-Oye chica- la llamo Chopper, Lyra volteó con la mirada al frete.

-huh, ¿Quién me llamó?

-¡Aquí abajo!- la chica bajo la mirada encontrándose con el pequeño animal.

-Ah, pero si es un Koala.- dijo simplemente.

-que no soy un Koala…- protesto con cataratas en sus ojos. Por qué siempre le confundían era algo que no entendería.

-¿Mapache?

-¡No!

-¿Osito?

-¡Que Noooo!

-Ya sé…¡ciervo!

-Sí…NO…casi, soy un reno, y mi nombre es Chopper- se presentó un poco exasperado tendiéndole la pezuña, ella se agacho y tomo su pezuña un poco confundida con lo que debía hacer.

-humm… encantada Chopper, soy Lyra y yo soy humana.

-Eso ya lo sabía- dijo sudando pero decidió dejar de lado ese tema. –Yo también seré tu Nakama, y el tipo que hay allí hablando con Nami y Robin es Usopp- dijo señalando al chico de pelo ensortijado que todavía la miraba con cara desconfiada. Usopp se limitó a asentir y Lyra hizo lo mismo.

-Es un gusto conocerlos y…AHHHH!- La morena vio que en su distracción Luffy había aprovechado para seguir zampándose casi todo el pescado. -¡Eso no es justo! ¡Estaba distraída!

-En la guerra y en la comida todo es válido- respondo sencillamente el chico con el sombrero de paja a su nueva amiga.

-Grrr, ahora veras- ella volvió a comer olvidándose completamente de que estaba hablando con Chopper.

-Por lo menos acerté en que son iguales si hay comida de por medio- se dijo el reno a si mismo perplejo.

En menos de veinte minutos, el enorme pescado se había reducido a un montón de huesos y algunos restos, y apoyados en ellos se encontraban dos jóvenes sosteniendo sus estómagos.

-Ya… no puedo dar un bocado mas- dijo débilmente Lyra.

-Yo creo que tengo lleno hasta el cráneo- mustió Luffy.

-Espero que al menos estén satisfechos- protestó Nami con las manos en las caderas –Si siguen así tendré que trazar nuevas rutas de navegación para así parar por mas islas y conseguir mas suministros.- dijo un poco cansada.

-¿Ya se llenaron?- preguntó Robin que llegaba caminando con un libro entre las manos.

-Espero que sí- dijo Nami y los dos jóvenes asintieron afirmativamente con pocas fuerzas.

En ese momento, Sanji salió de la cocina con su delantal sonriendo ampliamente, personalmente estaba mas orgulloso de su trabajo que de costumbre.

-Espero que tengáis hambre hermosas damiselas ¡hay mucha comida!- dijo felizmente.

-Gracias, Sanji- comenzó Nami –pero parece que dos no van a catar tu comida por hoy…

-¡¿Comida?!- Lyra dio un salto parándose como si nada. –¡Genial! Luffy si no quieres tu parte yo…

-¡Noooo! ¡Y yo comeré mas que tu!- gritó levantándose también.

-¡Pero si dijiste que no podías dar un bocado mas!- lo encaró Lyra sonriendo.

-¡Mentira! ¡Eso lo dijiste tú!- Luffy también se puso delante de ella en una lucha de estómagos sin fondo, nunca había conocido a alguien con un apetito comparable al suyo.

-ahh… ¡no recuerdo haber dicho eso nunca!

-¡Pues si lo hiciste!- el chico fue abruptamente interrumpido por una fuerte patada en la cara procedente de Sanji.

-¡Te dije que debes cuidar tu manera de hablar delante de hermosas señoritas como Lyra-chan!- gritó enfadado. Lyra ahogó una risita al ver la cara de su Nakama aplastada por el pie del rubio, ella sabía que no le estaba haciendo nada, pero eso no quitaba que fuera divertido.

-uggg, esta bien- Luffy decidió ceder al ver que Sanji era capaz de negarse a darle de comer. –Pero comeré mas que tu- dijo de pronto sonriente a la morena.

-jeje, eso lo veremos- le retó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Pero ustedes como pueden estar pensando en comida si acaban de comer un montón- reprendió Nami incrédula.

-No lo sé, pero yo nunca rechacé comida- respondió la chica.

-Entonces vamos mi querida Lyra~chaaan- dijo Sanji de una forma bastante cariñosa para confusión de la joven.

-Esta bien, ¿pero por que hablas así?- preguntó siendo empujada suavemente por Sanji que la dirigía hacia la cocina.

-No se de que me hablas hermosa florecilla, linda princesa del océano- la cara de la chica simplemente expresaba todavía más confusión, ella solo comprendía la mitad del significado del contexto de sus palabras, ya que por aquí no veía ni las princesas y flores de las que su nakama tanto le hablaba.

-¡Un momento!- soltó Nami de pronto.

-¿Qué ocurre linda Nami~Swan?- preguntó el rubio y la pelirroja se tapó la nariz.

-Uff, ¿pero que es ese olor? Luffy te has bañado…¿esta semana?- preguntó mirando al chico con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hum… no.

-¿Y la anterior?

-… ….Tampoco.

-¡Sucioooo!- le dio un zape en la nuca –decidido, no comerás hasta que no te bañes. No pienso comer en el mismo lugar que una persona que huele tan mal.

-¿Bañarse?... ¿pero de que hablan?- Lyra parpadeó confusamente y se olió a si misma, en verdad ella desprendía casi el mismo olor que Luffy. Pero no le importaba, pensaba que ese es el olor de las personas, como los lobos u osos que se caracterizaban por su aroma.

-Pues bañarse… meterse en el agua, con jabón y eso- respondió el pelinegro divertido.

-¿Ja…bón?

-Jajajaja ¡no sabes nada!- se burló Luffy, pero la chica solo intentaba procesar esa nueva información del "baño" que le acababa de dar. Ella en si solo se metía en el agua para pescar en el río, nada más. Nami se acercó a ella y la olfateó un poco, pera después alejarse abruptamente tapándose la nariz.

-Agg, tu también necesitas un baño urgente.- reprendió. Sanji solo se mantuvo callado, decir que él tampoco notó el olor sería una gran mentira, pero él nunca sería capaz de decirle a una chica linda algo así. –Mira, este es un caso urgente así que solo por hoy puedes usar mi baño, mientras Luffy esta en el baño común.- dijo autoritaria mientras la agarraba de la mano y la llevaba hacia su camarote, apartándola del agarre de Sanji.

-ehh… esta bien… pe-pero la comida!…

-Comerás cuando estés limpia, ¡como tú!- dijo señalando a Luffy –¡báñate ahora!- y con eso las dos chicas se encerraron dentro del camarote de la pelirroja.

-humm.. Parece que tendremos que esperar para comer- murmuró Sanji.

-Entonces creo que debes detener a Zoro, Sanji-san- dijo Robin divertida -hace un rato lo vi entrar en la cocina.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese no pondrá sus sucias manos en la comida de las damas!- gritó muy enfadado mientras salía corriendo hacia la cocina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lyra miraba el baño de la pelirroja sin saber que hacer exactamente. Nami le había explicado algo acerca del agua y las lociones de baño… pero ya se había olvidado. Abrió la puerta del baño privado suavemente y asomó la cabeza, para encontrarse a la linda chica sentada en el escritorio ordenado unos papeles.

-Definitivamente tendré que cambiar las rutas de navegación … de nuevo- murmuró para si misma.

-Ey Nami…- la pelirroja volteo hacia ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Puedes decirme de nuevo… como funciona el baño- pidió bastante avergonzada.

Nami solo le dio una mirada extraña, en verdad sentía curiosidad hacia esa chica, parecía que todo lo que era normal para ellos… para ella era algo completamente nuevo.

-Esta bien…

Por tercera vez Nami explicó como poner el agua fría y caliente en la bañera, haciéndolo ella.

-Parece fácil…

-¿Entonces como es que no lo entendías?- la pelinegra se calló y se sonrojó ligeramente –jeje, no hace falta apenarse por eso. Mira este es el champú- le mostró un recipiente de plástico rosado –es para el cabello… y este es el acondicionador que va después del champú, también puedes utilizar aquellos geles perfumados, te vendrán bien… ¿entendiste?- Lyra asintió rápidamente.

-Sí, muchas gracias Nami- dijo muy agradecida y la pelirroja sonrió levemente.

-No hay de que- restó importancia al asunto y salió del baño.

Al poco tiempo la joven ya estaba completamente limpia mirándose en el espejo, ella nunca se había visto tan bien reflejada… su piel casi parecía mas clara, y su pelo era mucho mas suave y brillante… también su cuerpo olía raro, como el de las otras dos chicas. Encogiéndose de hombros salió del baño sonriendo.

-Listo, ahora podemos comer- festejó con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, claro que si- Nami se giró hacia ella y la miró con un poco de desaprobación –¡pero por lo menos vístete!- ella le lanzó unas prendas suyas y ropa interior que acababa de comprar ese mismo día. –Rápido que tengo hambre…- Nami calló enseguida cuando sus ojos se posaron en…¡en una cola! -¡¿tienes cola?!

-ehh?- Lyra agarró su cola marrón parecida a la de un mono –claro que sí, ¿ustedes no tienen una?

-…No…- fue lo único que pudo formular al cabo de un rato.

-Pues si que son extraños- comentó distraídamente acabando de vestirse.

-Rara tu, que te acabas de poner la ropa interior por encima de la normal- dijo Nami sin poder evitar reír. Lyra se encogió de hombros y se saco la ropa interior mal puesta.

-emmm… No importa, de todas formas tampoco la necesitaba.- añadió riéndose nerviosamente por su error.

OoOoO

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, la chica de pelo negro prácticamente fue abordada por el cocinero que no hacía más que repetirle lo hermosa que era. Lyra sonrió mientras apartaba al rubio, todavía se sentía un poco intimidada ante su extrema cercanía.

-¡Te ves mas hermosa Lyra~chaan! Quiero decir, siempre fuiste hermosa, pero ahora eres toda una princesa- divertida miró como Sanji prácticamente tropezaba con sus propias palabras, pero ahora ella solo podía pensar en una cosa.

-¿Y la comida?

-Oh, por supuesto- Sanji la guió de forma gentil hasta una silla y comienzo a servir diversos platos de comida. –Espero que mis damiselas disfruten de este banquete que prepare solo para ellas.- comentó de forma casi presumida.

Zoro rodó los ojos y comenzó a comer sin hacer ningún comentario. Nami también comía mientras platicaba un poco con Robin, al igual que Luffy, que solo se limitaba a atragantarse de comida. Mientras Chopper y Usopp permanecían mas apartados, todavía un poco reacios ante una nueva presencia tan súbita. Todos comían menos Lyra, y eso fue algo que no pasó por alto ante la mirada del cocinero.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lyra-chan?- preguntó Sanji tomando asiento al lado de ella. Sí a la chica no le gustaba su comida, seguramente se sentiría muy decepcionado consigo mismo.

-No, pero…- agarro un poco de carne asada prácticamente apuñalándola con el tenedor y la levanto. -¿Qué es esto? Parece carne… pero su aspecto es extraño- ella no hacia más que examinarlo, su color era oscuro… y no había sangre del animal en ella.

-Y lo es, es carne- aseguró Sanji mirándola con un poco de nerviosismo.

Lyra lo miró casi incrédula y le dio un mordisco, en ese instante sintió como una explosión de sabores adictivos en su boca, -¡es delicioso!- Le dio otro mordisco mucho mas grande arrancando toda la carne del hueso devorándola con gustó. –wow, realmente sabrosa, jamás había probado algo así.

Sanji sonrió con alivio y superioridad –pues claro que es delicioso my lady, lo preparé yo mismo- el rubio casi no pudo contener la risa cuando la observó roer el hueso de una forma poco civilizada. –Creo que debes pasar a otro plato- dijo ofreciéndole un poco de ensalada.

La chica dejo de roer el hueso y miro la ensalada de verduras con mala cara –No, yo quiero mas de esta carne Sanji- dijo simplemente y agarró un poco de carne del plato que tenía al lado. Sin mirar que ese plato le pertenecía a Luffy.

-¡EY! ¡Aparta tus manos de MI carne!

-Pero quiero mas carne- protestó ella, era la primera vez que probaba algo así y quería más.

-¡Pues agarra la tuya!- gritó fastidiado, nadie se interponía entre él y su carne.

-Ya me la terminé, dame la tuya…

-¡NUNCA!

-Lyra-chan toma la mía- ofreció Sanji rápidamente tendiéndole su plato mientras miraba a Luffy enojado, pero no objetó nada. Lyra apartó su mirada del chico y sonrió mucho agarrando el plato de Sanji.

-¡Gracias, Sanji!- dijo feliz comenzando a comer de nuevo. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para emocionar al cocinero

-Oh, mi hermosa Lyra~chan, haría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerte feliz y ver una sonrisa en esos hermosos labios que tienes- dijo con corazones en sus ojos mientras la miraba comer… o mejor dicho, devorar ferozmente su comida.

En poco tiempo toda la mesa estaba limpia mayormente gracias Luffy y Lyra. La joven estaba recostada en su silla mientras su cola de mono se movía perezosamente detrás de ella con felicidad. En su vida había probado comida tan deliciosa.

-Valla, pero si tienes cola- dijo Luffy agarrándola de su frágil cola marrón, estirándola con brusquedad.

-Ayayayay ¡No! ¡Suéltala, suéltala!- lloriqueó la joven cayendo de la silla al suelo debilitada. Antes de que Luffy pudiese reaccionar, Sanji le dio una patada en la cara estampándolo en la pared casi rompiéndola.

-¡¿Se puede saber que hacías maldito animal?!- Gritó el cocinero furioso mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la muchacha. -¿estas bien, princesa?

-Hum… sí, ahora si.- dijo sentándose en el suelo –lo siento, pero la cola es mi único punto débil- admitió avergonzada mientras agarraba su cola peluda y suave entre sus manos –cuando alguien la agarra y estira o retuerce con fuerza, me duele tanto que me debilito enseguida perdiendo toda mi fuerza… por eso antes la tenía enrollada alrededor de mi cintura por debajo de la ropa y no la vieron.- finalizó levantándose del suelo rechazando la ayuda de Sanji.

-Así que la chica mono odia que le estiren de su cola- comentó Zoro burlón.

-¡Cállate Marimo!- reprendió sanji enfadado.

-¡Cierra el pico tú, imbécil!

-¡Lo haré cuando te dirijas de forma respetuosa a Lyra-chan!- los dos estaban cara contra cara gruñendo con odio, cosa que Nami aprovechó para golpearlos a los dos a la vez con el mismo golpe.

-¡¿Pero queréis dejar de discutir como idiotas siempre?!- gritó ella enfadada.

-Lo aré solo por ti Nami~Swan- respondió automáticamente Sanji mirándola enamoradizo. Zoro solo rodó los ojos saliendo de la cocina pasando al lado de Lyra.

-Adiós, Chica Mono.- le dijo solo a ella con recelo y desapareció por la puerta, pero la pelinegra se limitó a sonreír por el simple hecho de que los monos eran sus animales favoritos.

En poco tiempo todos se habían ido de la cocina para continuar con sus propios asuntos, solo permanecieron Lyra y Sanji. El cocinero llevó todos los platos y cubiertos al fregadero mientras se remangaba dispuesto a lavarlos, y Lyra simplemente lo observaba considerando que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Sanji no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso bajo la mirada de la chica, no se sentía observado, sino más bien… acechado. Era como una depredadora que buscaba un momento de distracción de su parte, una fracción de segundo en el que fuera completamente vulnerable para lanzarse sobre su cuello. Él negó rápidamente para sacarse esos ridículos pensamientos de la cabeza, eso era imposible… tal vez últimamente había dormido demasiado poco y ahora imaginaba cosas…

Se dio la vuelta, y casi grito cuando la vio a menos de un centímetro de su cara mirándolo fijamente con sus calculadores ojos carmesí. Lyra dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el rubio pego un salto de su sitio. Sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Sanji?- preguntó inocente.

El rubio negó con la cabeza de nuevo haciendo ver que no ocurría nada. Sorprendentemente ahora no se le ocurría nada que decir para complacerla, como por ejemplo que se veía todavía mucho más hermosa de cerca… Y peligrosa.

–No ocurre nada Lyra-chan…- fue interrumpido cuando la chica comenzó a reírse. -¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó un poco reprochánte al sentir que se reía de él.

-Oh, nada… es solo qué…- ella miro hacia otro lado todavía sonriendo –mejor olvídalo. ¿Qué haces?

-Bueno… estaba _lavando_ los platos- dijo y vio como la chica se acercaba y agarraba un plato.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- Sanji automáticamente le saco el plato, y tomo sus manos con suavidad entre las suyas.

-No lo permitiré señorita- dijo suavemente acariciando sus manos lentamente. Lyra solo lo miró confundida.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero ayudar…

-Y lo agradezco de verdad, pero jamás permitiría que una linda señorita como tú se ensuciara haciendo mi trabajo.- ella continuó mirándole con un poco de confusión, pero se encogió de hombros al ver que no le permitiría ayudarle.

-Esta bien- admitió su pequeña derrota y tomo asiento al lado de la mesa, cerca de Sanji. Mientras lo volvía a observar trabajar, pero esta vez de una forma menos precisa. –¿Hace cuanto que eres…Nakama?- preguntó de la nada rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado. Sanji sonrió, pero ella no lo pudo ver debido a que continuaba de espaldas lavando los platos.

-En realidad… no hace mucho tiempo.- comienzo, él miró de reojo a la chica que lo miraba con curiosidad… estaba claro que quería que le contara su historia. Y sonrió un poco con nostalgia.

-Yo era el mejor cocinero del restaurante Baratie- comenzó a recordar -No me importa lo que los demás dijeran. Con el tiempo fui mejor que aquel viejo que me acogió cuando era tan solo un niño… Pero mi vida cambió cuando conocí a cierto idiota de sonrisa contagiosa, y a sus amigos, al principio no quería moverme de donde estaba, pensaba que era feliz así… pero me equivocaba, yo solo podría ser feliz si alcanzaba mi sueño, y mi sueño no estaba en aquél restaurante flotante sino en el…- Sanji fue interrumpido cuando se giro completamente para observarla, y casi cae de su boca su cigarrillo cuando vio a la muchacha de pelo negro recostada sobre la mesa, durmiendo tranquilamente en una extraña posición recordándole mucho al de un animal.

-Parece que comió demasiado- se dijo a si mismo sonriendo un poco ante su oportuno lugar de descanso.

Con un repasador se seco las manos, y tomo a la chica entre sus brazos, ella era de complexión pequeña así que le fue muy fácil cargarla. En verdad no había ninguna habitación libre en el barco, así que solo se le ocurrió un lugar para dejarla pasar su súbita siesta.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Por fin terminé este capitulo, agradezco a todas aquellas personas que hayan tomado su tiempo para leerlo, ¡ARIGATO! :D**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl **


End file.
